Till Pigs Fly
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [OneShot]Three year old Tala and Kai made a vow that will never be broken till pigs fly. Years have passed and they proved to be a test of time...can they still be able to keep their promise?


A/N: here's a sad Christmas/New Year fic for y'all…I know it's a little late but y'all know it's never too late for Christmas/New Year! Till pigs fly everybody! enjoy!xD

**Till Pigs Fly **

**_OneShot _**

"Tala!"

"Kai!"

The only sons of two very good neighbors ran out onto the plain of sludge that connected the two backyards one Russian winter morning. The three-year-olds gave each other a very tight hug as their thick overcoats would allow. It was Christmas, as well as the redhead's birthday.

"Merry Christmas, Tala! And Happy Birthday!" the bluenette greeted, presenting him a stuffed toy pig.

"Thanks Kai!" his friend returned beaming.

The toddlers ran about their play space, preparing to spend the special day in perfect bliss and each other's company. Soon enough, the sun began to set.

"Tala! Tala! We'll always be best friends won't we?" Kai asked as they sat under a magnificent frozen tree, drinking deeply from mugs of delectable hot chocolate they held in their mittened hands.

"Mhm!" nodded Tala, smacking his lips. "But…can we be more than just friends? I want our friendship to be…to be…" he stood up enthusiastically. "…deeper than the earth!"

"Higher than the sky!" the young bluenette added.

"Endless as the sea!"

"Farther than the stars!"

The birthday boy sat down again and snuggled up to the other. "Let's seal this promise!"

Wine-red met icy blue. Tala smiled gently and gave Kai a small peck on the cheek. The latter blushed but hurriedly shook it off.

"I'll love you till…till…" the redhead began. "Quick! Think of something that's so absurd, it'll never happen!"

"Pigs flying!" the two-toned blue-haired toddler provided, remembering his gift.

"Okay. I'll love you till pigs fly."

"Till pigs fly."

--

"Papa wants me to enter Grandpa's school…"

"Shall you be leaving?" a four-year old Tala asked his boyfriend, quite scandalized.

The young Hiwatari heir shrugged. "Perhaps Grandpa's looking for other students too. We can go together!" he smiled.

The redhead nodded. "We'll never part…till pigs fly."

--

'What?! I shall never see my son?! WHY?!"

A beautiful woman in her mid-thirties with flaming red hair and dazzling violet eyes banged her delicate fists on the haunting iron gates of the Biovolt Abbey.

"Back off woman!" yelled the merciless guard-on-duty. "You're trespassing on private property."

"I CAME TO SEE ME SON!"

A young Boris passed by the scene, a smile lingered on his lips. "Your son is being trained to be one of the best beybladers in the world." he said to the mother dryly. "You should be proud."

"No…NO! TALA! TALA!"

Steel doors shut violently in her face and resounded within the building.

A sniff was heard in the stillness.

"T-tala?" Kai's voice was small, insignificant and weak.

"I shall never see my mama…" the happy disposition of the four-year old had deteriorated at an alarming rate with the span of a few short months.

The bluenette hugged him. "I'll take care of you…till pigs fly…"

--

"I can't believe it! How could he do this to us?" a six year old Kai burst into the bedroom he and Tala shared.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" came forward his boyfriend with comfort in hand.

The child collapsed on the bed in angry tears. "Papa betrayed us! He chose some material company over his family! I HATE PAPA!"

Icy blue eyes softened at the sight of the other boy's sorry state. "Till pigs fly, Kai…till pigs fly…"

--

Hardly four years passed.

"Kai!" Tala barked.

By then, the feisty redhead was the best, the most ferocious, ruthless beyblader in the abbey. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm leaving." the bluenette snarled. "I'm sick of this place. It isn't doing me good…"

In a moment's weakness, the younger of the two sighed. "You're betraying us too?"

Kai did not find the strength to look back. "N-no…Don't worry, Tal…till pigs fly."

--

"Damn. Look what the cat brought back."

A certain two toned bluenette frowned.

A lot had changed since he left the Biovolt Abbey. Boris became older ((sorry.,xD can't resist writing that)), the children entered younger, Tala was meaner and he was made team captain of the small group of top-notchers in the abbey.

The Hiwatari heir did not need to be acquainted to the team members; he had known them since his early days of training there.

"I'm doing this for myself, Ivanov," Kai sneered. "Not for your stupid team."

His captain snorted. "Taken, Hiwatari…till pigs fly."

That made the two toned bluenette smile.

--

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Boris would go to jail…" Spencer said cheerily.

Tala looked up at their mildest mannered Blitzkrieg boy. "You mean to say you lost hope?"

The huge blonde shrugged. "Quite."

The four Russians watched their half-Japanese 'brother' walk away from their revered home once more.

"I haven't…" replied the redhead. "…till pigs fly."

--

Unfortunately, a pig flew to years later, or so Kai Hiwatari thought.

He found himself back in Russia, becoming Tala's tag-team partner since the Bladebreakers broke up and Rei and Max went back to their own teams.

The bluenette was staring out the window, watching the redhead make out with the team's second best, Bryan Kuznetsov. ((I almost spelled it as Bryah…and I'm flattered you guy's would bother to get this far.,xD))

Kai had a number of losses before…why would this one be any special?

"Till pigs fly, Tala…till pigs fly."

--

The Blitzkrieg couldn't believe it…nor could the rest of the beyblading world. Boris was back, hiding behind the pretext of giving beyblade to the masses with the help of his new team called BEGA. ((3rd season spoilers up ahead))

Tala, Bryan and Spencer stormed the BEGA training facilities and demanded that the old man unmask himself. The defiant trio went up against one of BEGA's best…and lost.

"We'd rather quit beyblade than join you! We'll never join you, Boris!" Tala had declared. "Till pigs fly!"

--

Much to Tyson's surprise, Kai joined BEGA in a desperate hope to beat him. Unfortunately, in a battle to determine the competitors in the Justice 5 tour, the Russian lost to Brooklyn and was plunged into deep hopelessness and depression.

For days, the pitiful bluenette wandered aimlessly around the streets of Japan. Unwittingly, he came to the hospital where Tala lay in a comatose state, having lost badly in his earlier mentioned battle with Garland.

On the pristine white bed sheet lay Dranzer, modified by the ever-brilliant Kenny to fit his newly invented Heavy Metal System.

A spark of self-confidence flashed in crimson eyes and Kai fully realized how much time he had wasted, how he had stupidly fell for Brooklyn's dirty trick, and how many people had suffered…that he sank to the floor and beheld the sight of the pale, injured teen.

"I haven't forgotten, Tala…till pigs fly."

--

Kai returned to the Bladebreakers-turned-Good-Revolution-Team in a movement to defy BEGA, or on his part, win a rematch with Brooklyn.

The bluenette achieved his goal and drove the carrot-topped teen to the verge of insanity with his own insecurity…with a heavy price.

The Russian's vision swam in and out as he made his way to the locker rooms after his battle. His bruised and battered body clung to the very last atoms of strength left in him. The energy source was fast being exhausted.

The teen's legs gave way. His heart was bursting with self-satisfaction. Kai had dedicated his success to every blader who mattered to him…who had the spirit to fight…Tyson, Rei, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Tala…Bryan…

…Damn! He just HAD to remember! Oh treachery!

The two toned bluenette lost consciousness and Dranzer exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Till pigs fly…Tala…"

--

No one was in the room. The television set was on, yet how can a comatose patient watch TV?

Cheers erupted from the set's frail speakers, announcing the victor of the last match between BEGA and the Grev team before the deciding round.

Just like how no one had seen Kai collapse in the tunnel, no one saw Tala cry in the room.

His breath fogged up the respirator.

"Till pigs fly…Kai…"

--

Once more, Tyson Kinomiya saved the beyblading world from certain doom and the Justice 5 tour ended in an old-school style battle.

Everything and everyone seemed fine. Garland, Ming-ming, Mystel and Crusher had seen the error in Boris' ways and came up with good intentions. Brooklyn was sane again and as for Boris himself, he was again convicted.

Tala was alive…lame but alive. Kai was too, sporting a huge burn on his torso.

The two were of some distance apart, witnessing Tyson and Brooklyn's beybattle. Kai saw the red-haired Russian flash a smile his way. The bluenette was about to return the gesture…when he found Bryan behind him.

The former frowned. "Till pigs fly, Tala…till pigs fly."

--

Tala Ivanov was inconsolable. He deafened Rei Kon over the phone with his blood-curdling screams when the neko-jin told him the news.

"Tala?" began the conversation.

"Rei!"

"Tala I need to tell you something important…"

"What?"

In the kitchen of the Blitzkrieg's apartment, a certain lilac-haired teen bumped his head under the table as he was bending down to retrieve a fallen fork when he heard his boyfriend scream.

"TALA?!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

Bryan ran to catch the grief-stricken redhead before he destroyed the telephone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Tala! TALA? What's wrong?"

But he could not get a coherent syllable out of the teen and grabbed the receiver with impatience instead.

"KON! What did you do?!"

But the Chinese teen, too, was crying. "Kai was killed in a plane crash on the way to Russia…"

--

He was alone one Russian winter morning. It was Christmas…as well as his birthday. He wanted to take time off from the festivities back at home.

Tala brushed a stray snowflake from Kai Hiwatari's tombstone before tenderly laying a beautiful bouquet of flowers beside it.

Technically, the redhead should be happy. He was expecting a baby with Bryan soon and came to tell the late bluenette about it.

Instead, all he could say was…

"Till pigs fly, Kai…till pigs fly. And I'll have you know that pigs haven't flown."

"_Can you imagine a pig flying Tala?"_

"_That's stupid Kai! Pigs will never fly!"_

**END**

Kai: That dirty cheat! First he was cheating on me with Bryan…now he's cheating on Bryan all along with me?! What kind of crazy idea is that?!

A/N: ((hides from the wrath of Kai…as well as the wrath of the readers)) when y'all are done beating me…review! enjoy!xD and ciAo…


End file.
